1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is equipped with a printer in which original images continuously recorded in an elongated member are recorded on a recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known, for example, a digital image printer in which image reading means such as a line sensor is disposed at an end portion of a developing machine at the downstream side in a conveying direction of a negative film on which images are recorded and which is conveyed in a line, the images recorded on the negative film are read in digital form, necessary image processing or correction is effected on the basis of the read image data, and the image data is supplied for the printer, in which, in turn, the image data is printed. Meanwhile, there also exists a developing machine in which negative films arranged in multiple rows are simultaneously subjected to development processing. In this case, one image reading means is usually provided in the developing machine, and therefore, during reading of images of one negative film, other negative films are set in a standby state.
In the above-described digital image printer, a read rate of the image reading means gives a large contribution to the entire processing of the printer. Further, the read rate is influenced by a quantity of light from a light source, the light being transmitted through the negative film to allow formation of an image at a reading position in the image reading means.
Accordingly, when the quantity of light is reduced, it is necessary to decrease the reading rate, which is not suitable for large volume processing. On the other hand, when the quantity of light is increased, reduction of a reading time can be achieved, which is suitable for the large volume processing.
However, when the quantity of light is increased, not only the apparatus becomes larger, but also an electric capacity thereof must be increased correspondingly. Further, an increase in the number of parts leads to an increase in cost.
Basically, one image reading means is provided for a negative film conveyed in an elongated manner (in this case, one negative film may be conveyed, or a plurality of connected negative films may be conveyed), images recorded on the negative film are read in order as recorded, and the read image data are sequentially supplied for a printer.
Here, so long as the number of image reading means is increased and images are read by a plurality of image reading means substantially concurrently, the reading time can substantially be reduced. At this time, when the negative films are conveyed in multiple rows, an arrangement in which one image reading means is provided for each row should be also included.
However, when images are read by the plurality of image reading means as described above, the order of the images as read becomes disturbed. Namely, the order of the images being printed by the printer, or the order of printout becomes different from the order of the images as recorded on the negative film.
As a result, images of negative films whose development processing is ordered by a plurality of customers are brought into a disordered state and a subsequent distribution operation becomes complicated. For this reason, the operating efficiency deteriorates.